


Don't You Dare Fall For Me

by amethystf



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Comfort/Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystf/pseuds/amethystf
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun met when they were four, and have been best friends since then.At age seven, Chanyeol presented as an alpha, while Baekhyun, an omega. It was not surprising for Chanyeol, but nobody expected Baekhyun to present as an omega, including Baekhyun himself. He was simply too loud for an omega, but there were always anomalies in life.At age fourteen, when they were teased by their friends for being too lovey-dovey, Baekhyun told Chanyeol, “Don’t you dare fall for me.” Chanyeol had replied, “Why would I?”, and they continued to be best buddies.But at age eighteen, when Baekhyun’s first heat struck him like lightning without warning, Chanyeol claimed him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 20
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Kath. 
> 
> Though she is probably in no mood to celebrate her birthday, I'm still posting this since it's half-written. 
> 
> And though I'm unsure how many people this would reach given the low readership for this account, if you are reading this, please help out those in Philippines who were hit by the typhoons and floods. Any small amount of donation makes a difference (https://helptheph.carrd.co/#donate) and even a retweet on Twitter to spread awareness would help. Thank you!
> 
> p.s. I will slowly update the chapters as I haven't finished writing this yet. Thank you for reading!

_“Fuck,”_ Baekhyun muttered under his breath, struggling against the heaviness of his eyelids.

He was aching everywhere. His neck, his arms, his back, his thighs and most importantly, down there. 

The fuzzy images filled into his head. Baekhyun remembered he was walking to his next class in school when the heat symptoms hit him. It was his first time, but he had heard and read about it enough to know he was going into heat. 

His first instinct? To run into a secluded corner to hide himself. He headed for the woods towards the back of the school. 

That proved to be one of his dumbest decisions ever, because he found himself surrounded by the irritating group of alphas and betas that never stopped bothering him throughout his high school life. He resisted -- _did he?_ Perhaps he had attempted to resist, but the omega inside him only screamed for an alpha to claim him. He remembered they were trapping his limbs and one was stripping him and then-- 

  
  


“You are awake.” 

Baekhyun turned to that voice he had grown so accustomed to he could never mistake the owner. 

His best friend, Chanyeol, was standing at the door with an arm sling supporting the right arm and several bandages and gauze dressings littering the alpha’s body. 

Chanyeol looked wrecked, but at the same time, better than ever.

_Better than ever?_ Baekhyun frowned, _where did that thought come from?_

Ignoring the alpha entering the room, Baekhyun finally took in his surroundings, “This is… your room?” 

“I see you have really just woken up,” a grin broke on Chanyeol’s face, “Haven’t you been here enough to recognise my room?” 

“I--” _Right,_ those fucking bastards were stripping him and then, a black wolf had burst through the shrubs, tackling one of the alphas to the ground. The images were blurred because his heat took all of his focus, but that wolf was undoubtedly Chanyeol. It had been a bloody fight and Chanyeol was outnumbered and--

“Fuck!” Baekhyun yelled, shooting up from the bed. “Fuck fuck fuck!” He cursed again as pain shot through his backside up his back. _“You--- you fucking--”_

“Seems like someone is finally conscious,” the grin on Chanyeol’s face grew wider. 

“Yah!” Ignoring the complaints from his body, Baekhyun tackled down the alpha who had settled on the side of the bed, throwing his fists repeatedly at that solid chest. “How could you claim me? You fucking bastard! How could you--”

His attacks were impeded when the alpha hissed in pain, grabbing his wrists. “Baekhyun, calm down!” 

“Ahhhh--” Baekhyun screamed, struggling against the alpha’s strong hold. He had never won a strength contest against Chanyeol; today was no exception either. But that didn’t stop him from trying and attacking the alpha further with his legs instead, though he could clearly see the blood seeping through the alpha’s dressings. 

“Those guys were going to take turns to play with you!” The alpha shouted, flipping them around on the bed and trapping Baekhyun against the bed. “Baekhyun, stop--Baekhyun! _I had no choice!”_

Baekhyun froze, staring at the grim face of the alpha before him. “You had _no choice?_ ” He spat, well aware of the angry tears rolling down his face. “You could have grabbed me and ran!” 

“There were eight of them and just me alone,” Chanyeol explained, “You know well that it is not possible for me to outrun them for long while carrying you.” 

Baekhyun knew, and he knew he was being ridiculous throwing such a tantrum too. He even knew that the alpha was trying his best not to lose his temper. But Chanyeol-- _how could Chanyeol claim him? Even if it was to save him._

“How did we get out then?! Surely the guys won’t just leave you in peace to fuck the senses out of me!” 

“Jongin was with me when we caught your scent,” Chanyeol grimaced, though Baekhyun could not tell if it was because of the mention of Kai or the alpha was in pain from holding himself up in that position. “He gathered the rest and came together with Lee Sonsaengnim.” 

“Kai was there?” Baekhyun let out a mocking snort. “Jongin was there… haha…” 

“Baek, I know you like Jongin but--” 

“Let me go,” Baekhyun cut the alpha off. “I said let me go!” 

When Chanyeol finally released his wrists and got off him, Baekhyun rubbed the tears off his cheeks, turning his back to the alpha. 

“Baekhyun, I--” 

“I want to be alone.” 

“Baek--” 

“ _Please._ ” 

  
  


The door clicked close after a few seconds of silence, leaving Baekhyun surrounded in the sandalwood scent that smelt of familiarity and comfort to him for years. Today was no exception as well; Chanyeol’s scent provided even greater comfort to him than ever now that there was an incomplete mating bond between them. 

But at the same time, the scent, the thought of the alpha wrenched his heart harder than ever too. 

Baekhyun coughed, gathering the summer blanket tighter around himself even if drowning himself in Chanyeol’s scent was akin to drowning himself in pain now. 

It was the first time Baekhyun wailed since he was fourteen. 


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun had been waiting for three hours in the room after leaving the dinner table early. His parents were invited over for dinner, and though it was true that he had yet to recover fully from his heat and the claiming, what really churned his stomach was how happy both his and Chanyeol’s parents were for them and how Chanyeol had so easily promised his parents to take good care of him. He had escaped the dinner table with an excuse that he was feeling unwell, without even touching his dinner much. Though Chanyeol had followed him back to the room initially like the caring alpha he was, Baekhyun sent the alpha back down to finish dinner. 

The house had been quiet for some time, which meant that his parents had returned home and Chanyeol’s parents to their room, but it seemed Chanyeol wasn’t planning to come up. He would just have to go to the alpha instead then. Quietly opening the door, Baekhyun was creeping towards the stairway when he caught a soft curse in the other direction. He turned, heading straight down the corridor. The room at the end of the corridor had belonged to Chanyeol’s sister before the beta moved out to join her mate. 

Without knocking, Baekhyun crashed into the room, scanning the alpha who had been trying to change his dressings from top to toe. Chanyeol froze like a deer caught in the headlights. Tt took three seconds before the alpha spoke. 

“B-Baekhyun, what--” 

“Have you showered?” Baekhyun stepped into the room, frowning at the alpha’s poor attempt in bandaging his torso. 

“N-No,” Chanyeol replied, watching Baekhyun undo the poorly done bandage. “The doctor said I should avoid water on my wounds for a few days.”

“Why aren’t you in the hospital?”

“Baekhyun,” the alpha grabbed his busy hands, giving him a smile. “I’m alright. They just look worse than they are. And that took me quite a while!” Chanyeol complained, snatching back the bandage. “Why are you undoing it?!” 

“Why didn’t you come back to your own room?” Baekhyun asked, packing everything back into the first aid kit. “I could have helped you with this.” 

“I thought you wouldn’t want to see me further for tonight.” Chanyeol shrugged. 

“I was waiting for you,” Baekhyun said, throwing Chanyeol’s shirt over his shoulder. “I have something I want to discuss with you. But first, come on,” he nudged the alpha up from the bed, gathering the first aid kit and bandages. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

  
  
  
  


~~

  
  
  
  


“Ah, thank you~” Chanyeol sang as Baekhyun turned off the hair dryer. “I finally feel clean.”

“Yeah, I just washed off a puppy who accidentally fell into a rubbish dump,” Baekhyun said, unplugging and tidying up the wire. 

“Hey!” Chanyeol grumbled, “I don’t think I smelt that bad. But seriously though, thank you. My mum offered to help but it was way too embarrassing to ask her to clean me up now that I’m not five anymore.” 

“I remember someone was still crying for mommy to clean him up when he wet his bed at nine years old.” Baekhyun dissed, ignoring Chanyeol’s protests as he returned the hair dryer to the drawer. As he walked back to the bed though, his tone turned sincere. “I should be the one thanking you. It is only fair that I help you with this since I am the reason you are injured.” 

“Baekhyun,” the alpha moved, giving him space on the bed. “You know I would lay down my life for you. And I am not sorry for claiming you because that was the only way I could protect you, but I am sorry that I did it without your permission.” 

Baekhyun gathered his legs towards his chest, watching the alpha quietly. Habitually, he reached out for the stubborn lock of hair irritating the alpha’s eye to sweep it to the side, then smoothing the band-aid on the alpha’s cheek. “I’m sorry for acting up just now,” he mumbled, allowing the alpha to catch and hold his hand. It wasn’t unusual for the alpha to play with his fingers, but the big hands enveloping his were exceptionally warm tonight. 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol spoke without looking up at him. “I know this is not what you wanted, but I promise I will do my best to--” 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun interrupted, retracting his hand. “About that, I wanted to discuss with you. You know there is a cooldown period, right?” 

Chanyeol frowned. “The one month after the first claim?” 

“Yeah, if you don’t give me the bite within the month, our temporary bond will disintegrate by itself.” Baekhyun moved his line of sight away from the alpha to the bedsheet. “So I was thinking…”

“You want to just let the one month pass?” The alpha’s voice turned harsh. “Do you fucking know how much breaking the bond would hurt you?”

“I know!” Baekhyun raised his voice too. “I was there as well when Kyungsoo was suffering.” 

“And yet you are asking for this?” He could see how Chanyeol was turning livid.

“There is no other choice!” Baekhyun argued. “Once this month passes, everything will be back to normal. And you will be right by my side helping me through this, won’t you? It wouldn’t be as bad as what Kyungsoo went through.”

“Do you hate me being your alpha that much?” Chanyeol asked, that intense gaze burning through him. 

“You know I love you, Chanyeol, but not in that way,” Baekhyun explained as calmly as he could, though his clenched fists hiding underneath the blanket were shaking. “I think this would be the best for both of us.” 

“Perhaps,” Chanyeol replied coldly, turning to get out of bed. 

“Where are you going?” Baekhyun reached out, catching the alpha’s wrist. “This is your room, your bed. If anyone should go, it’s me. And Chanyeol--” 

“I will think about it,” the alpha said without turning around. “I will think about it so you should just rest for now.” 

“Chanyeol...” 

The alpha freed his hand, ignoring the omega that trailed after him. “Rest, Baekhyun. You need it.” 

Without another look at him, the alpha strode out of the room, closing the door on Baekhyun. The omega stood there for a few seconds staring at the door blankly, then trudging back to the bed. Baekhyun gathered the blanket around himself once more, burying his face into that calming scent as he tried to hold himself together. 

When the month passes, it would never be the same again. Even if everything went back to normal for Chanyeol, Baekhyun knew clearly that it would never be normal again for himself, as much as he would pretend to be so. 

But that was something Chanyeol would never need to know. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

He barely saw Chanyeol the next two days. Baekhyun had spent most of his time sleeping, his body slowly recovering from his first heat and the claiming process. It was customary for schools to give newly mated couples a week off classes and socially polite for others to not disturb the couple, thus Baekhyun did not hear from his friends at all. 

Out of consideration, Chanyeol’s parents decided to stay at Baekhyun’s house temporarily for a week, leaving both of them to the empty house. Reckoning that he should give Chanyeol some time alone to think about his proposal, Baekhyun had stayed in the alpha’s room throughout, spending his few hours of awake time playing games on his phone or eating the meals the alpha left for him at the doorstep. 

On the third day, Baekhyun decided he had waited long enough. Usually, the alpha was the one with a shorter temper and less patience than him, but Baekhyun knew the alpha was indecisive about this because of the pain Baekhyun had to go through. It wasn’t a rash decision though; Baekhyun felt he had thought this through and he was willing to bear the pain in order to return the alpha his freedom. 

After checking that the alpha wasn’t in his sister’s room, Baekhyun made his way down to the first floor in two days, eyes narrowing at the bright sunlight filling through. He had not bothered to draw open the curtains in Chanyeol’s room or opened the windows, choosing to spend his time mostly in the dark silence. 

He thought he might find the alpha cooking in the kitchen since it was lunchtime and there was no meal tray sitting outside his door, but as his eyes adapted to the light, he saw a black wolf lounging in the patio that the living room looked out to. Baekhyun smiled in relief at the thought that the alpha had healed well enough to shift into wolf form, striding across the living room. The moment he slid the glass doors open, the black wolf’s head turned, those amber eyes locking gaze with him. 

_ “Sorry, what time is it already? Are you hungry?”  _ The alpha got up, padding towards him before he could make his way out of the sheltered porch. 

“It’s half past noon,” Baekhyun said, “It’s okay though, I’m not hungry yet. I just thought to look for you.” 

_ “I should order delivery,”  _ Chanyeol’s voice pervaded his mind again, the alpha’s snout nudging his lower back towards the opened glass doors.  _ “Go in, the weather is too hot for you.”  _

“I’m fine, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun dragged out his words in a whine, though he obliged the alpha and stepped back into the house. “You are the one who is injured.” 

_ “I’ve almost fully recovered.”  _ Chanyeol replied, dragging the door close with his mouth. 

“Almost fully,” Baekhyun repeated. “That means you have not recovered yet.” 

_ “Fine, you win, Baek,”  _ Chanyeol said in a deadpan voice; Baekhyun could visualise how the alpha would have rolled his eyes in human form.  _ “We should both stay in and take it easy.”  _

Seeing how the alpha was going to shift, Baekhyun sat down on the sofa, flipping the abandoned shirt back from inside-out. The alpha easily caught the shirt thrown at him, smoothly putting it on with a mutter of thanks before receiving the boxers too. 

“No pants again,” Baekhyun commented, raising an eyebrow at the alpha. 

“There’s only me and you at home,” Chanyeol shrugged, grabbing his phone from the coffee table and slumping down on the sofa beside him. “Why do I need pants?” The alpha abruptly turned with a scandalised face. “Also, you are the one who is always taking off your pants. Who are you to lecture me about pants huh?” 

“What are you saying?” Baekhyun put on his most innocent expression, pointing at the pants he was wearing. “Pants, Chanyeol. I am wearing pants.” 

“One of the rare times,” Chanyeol countered, bringing up the food delivery app on his phone. “What do you want to eat?” Before Baekhyun could open his mouth, the alpha added, “No pizza.” 

Baekhyun groaned. “Why?! I want pizza!” 

“You need actual food now for your body to recover,” Chanyeol said, scrolling through the list of restaurants. 

“Pizza is actual food!” Baekhyun protested. 

“Actual, proper food with nutrients.” 

“Pizza is actual, proper food with nutrients!” 

“No pizza,” Chanyeol concluded, ignoring his whines. “Korean or Western?” 

“Pizzaaaaaaaa.” 

“Korean it is. Bibimbap? Knife noodles?” 

“Pizzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.” 

“Noodles it is.” 

“Park Chanyeol!” 

“Tomorrow, Baek,” Chanyeol turned to him with a sigh. “I will order pizza tomorrow.” 

“Yay!” Baekhyun cheered, throwing the cushion in the air. “You da best!” 

  
  
  
  
  


~~

  
  
  
  
  


Not wanting to spoil their appetite before lunch, Baekhyun did not talk about the big elephant in the room but suggested they watched some tv instead. It seemed Chanyeol was thinking the same thing, because as they were lazing on the sofa after finishing their food, the alpha spoke up first. 

“You were looking for me because you want to know my answer right?” Chanyeol said, reaching out for the remote control to switch off the television. 

The living room was suddenly dead silent without the sound of the television, and Baekhyun sat upright to give the alpha his full attention. “Yeah, I thought you probably would have come to a decision by now. Do you want to discuss more about it?” 

“You know how difficult it would be for yourself,” Chanyeol adjusted his sitting position as well, turning towards him. “Why do you want to do this?” 

“I thought it would be the best for us--” 

“I am perfectly alright with spending the rest of my life with you, Baekhyun.” 

His heart thumped at the alpha’s words, but he knew Chanyeol didn’t mean it the same way he had hoped it to be. “I know, Chanyeol. But I don’t want to tie you down and rip my best friend of the opportunity to find a mate he loves.” 

“But--” 

“And just take it that I’m selfish, okay?” Baekhyun interrupted the alpha, knowing that Chanyeol would insist that he was doing none of what he mentioned. “I’m doing it for myself too, okay?” 

Chanyeol’s expression hardened. “Is this really what you want?” 

“Yes,” Baekhyun answered, staring right into the alpha’s eyes. He couldn’t waver; any hint of hesitance would result in Chanyeol rejecting this proposal. 

“Are you sure about this?” Chanyeol asked again. 

“Yes, I am sure about this.” 

It was another few seconds of silence before the alpha broke their locked gazes, slumping back down on the sofa. “Alright, if this is what you want…” 

Baekhyun slid his fingers through the large palm lying limply on the sofa, closing them up around Chanyeol’s. “Thank you, Chanyeol. You will be with me through this, right?” 

Chanyeol looked back at him, fingers tightening around his hand as well. “When have I not been with you through anything?”

“My birth, for example.” Baekhyun joked, eliciting a snort from the alpha. “I know I am an ass for asking this, but can I get a hug please? Your blanket hardly smells like you anymore.” 

The alpha’s response was to release their interlocked fingers, spreading his arms wide open with a lazy smile. “C’mere…” 

Baekhyun crawled towards the alpha, folding himself against the lanky body and burying his face into Chanyeol’s neck. The sandalwood scent that burst through his senses were so comforting he let out a moan, snuggling closer as he wrapped his arms around the alpha’s waist. 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol laughed. “I know I smell nice.” 

Baekhyun twitched his nose. “That’s because you finally showered this morning after the last time I helped you clean up.” 

The vibrations of Chanyeol’s laughter rocked through Baekhyun as well. “Bingo. So smart, my omega.”    


“Yah, yah, yah…” Baekhyun warned. “That is cutting it too close, alpha. You can call me omega but remove the ‘my’”. 

“But you are my omega for now,” Chanyeol’s nose pushed at the top of his head, the alpha letting out a satisfying sigh. “At least for this month.” 

“Yah, Park Chanyeol, I’m going to be a needy omega for this month, but don’t you  _ dare  _ fall for me.”

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

They had spent the rest of the leave days clinging to each other, playing and resting together. Baekhyun enjoyed it so much he almost wanted to ask for a leave extension, but he knew the longer they stayed away, the harder it would be to catch up on classes, especially for Chanyeol. The alpha excelled in everything except academics; not that Chanyeol was failing his exams, he just wasn’t doing good enough to meet the expectations placed on him. 

The first thing they had to do when they reached the school though, was to meet the counsellor during the reading period. It was a customary practice of all high schools for their students' well-being.

After a promise to catch up with his friends during lunchtime, Baekhyun had followed Chanyeol to the counselling room, only to find that there were another pair of newly mated students in the room with the counsellor. They didn’t have to wait for long, but he was sent out again after the counsellor did a simple introduction and explained that she would meet them individually. 

Bored from waiting, Baekhyun had whipped out his phone for a mobile game, though they were forbidden from using their phones during class time. This was not formal class time though, Baekhyun reasoned to himself. He was in the middle of the second game when Chanyeol appeared, snatching his phone and killing his game. 

“Yah!” Baekhyun yelled, reaching out for his phone. 

“Do you want to get your phone confiscated?” Chanyeol returned his phone, pointing at the counselling room. “It’s your turn, go.” 

“So fierce,” Baekhyun grumbled, stuffing his phone into his pocket. He took two steps towards the room before spinning around, his nerves suddenly catching up on him. “How was your session?” 

A smile broke out on Chanyeol’s face. “She’s a counsellor, not a disciplinary mistress, Baek. Don’t worry,” the alpha waved him in the direction of the room. “I will wait here for you.” 

“Alright,” Baekhyun pouted, taking a deep breath to calm himself before crossing the short distance to knock on the door. What was he even feeling anxious about anyway? It wasn’t like he broke a school rule or something. 

_“Come in,”_ The gentle voice called from inside the room. 

Baekhyun entered, carefully closing the door before sliding onto the chair he was sitting on twenty minutes ago. 

“Baekhyun, right?” The omega counsellor smiled at him. He had seen the lady around the school a few times, but had never directly talked to the counsellor before. “There is no need to be nervous.”

“I’m not nervous,” Baekhyun put on his best smile, though he himself felt it was an awkward one. 

The lady chose not to comment on his reply. “Before we start, I want to assure you that you have no obligations to answer all my questions, but anything you share with me today will not get out of this room. Are we good?” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

“The government likes to call this a mating counselling session, but I feel it’s more of an advisory session for you students. A mating bond is usually formed under two types of circumstances - firstly, with consent from both parties and secondly, in the _heat_ of the moment.” 

Baekhyun couldn’t hide his smile at the pun. 

“The pair you saw leaving just now mated with consent, so we wrapped up the session pretty quickly. We get a little more concerned when it comes to the second type of mating, especially for a case like yours,” the counsellor said, pausing to pour Baekhyun a cup of tea. “Can I ask if you and Chanyeol have decided on whether to complete the mating process?”

Baekhyun muttered his thanks, receiving the cup to take a sip. “We are… still considering.” 

The counsellor nodded. “You two still have some time, so there is no need to rush through it. I understand from Chanyeol that you have been friends with him since young. Am I right to say you two share a close relationship?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun admitted. “We have been best friends since young.” 

“Mmh,” the counsellor acknowledged, continuing when Baekhyun did not elaborate further. “I am sure you have heard about the temporary bond period, or what people often call the cooldown period, right?”

“Both parties have to complete the mating process together within a month to seal the bond,” Baekhyun said. 

  
“Yes. To be more exact, it’s from the fourth day from the very first time of claiming till the thirtieth day or so,” the counsellor explained. “This is something Mother Nature gifted us with to counter the fact that we mate for life. It also protects vulnerable wolves who have been taken advantage of. There have been many cases in history where people were found and saved within the first three days before they were tied down with a bond to someone who took advantage of them. This is especially important for us omegas who may find it difficult to reject alphas or even betas, both physically and mentally. You must understand, Baekhyun, that you have a choice even as an omega as to who you want as your mate.”

“I know.”

“But at the same time, I must warn you that the consequences of breaking a temporary bond is high for an omega, especially when the other party is an alpha. If you want to consider going down that route, you may look for me again to understand further and I can even provide you a referral to a cooldown centre. They have drugs to help you deal with the pain and can keep you safe from the other party if needed.” 

“I have been there once for a friend,” Baekhyun said, hoping to save the counsellor some words. “I am well aware of how all these works.” 

“That’s great.” the counsellor smiled. “Thank you for bearing with me then. It is my job to tell you all these regardless of whether you know it or not. After a month or so, the temporary bond will disintegrate on its own and the two parties will be free from each other. Some have mentioned though, that they still feel the bond even if it wasn’t connected on the other end.” 

Baekhyun nodded, not interrupting the counsellor this time as the lady would have to say whatever she needed to say anyway. 

“On the other hand, if you and the other party decide to spend the rest of your lives together, you two will have to complete the mating process through sexual intercourse and by giving each other the bite. The mating bond once completed, can never be broken until either party passes on. Are we clear so far?” The counsellor took a sip of her tea, following up when Baekhyun nodded. “Do you have any questions for me?” 

“No, I understand everything you said,” Baekhyun answered. 

“In that case, I would like to ask you a few more questions. You may find them uncomfortable but this is necessary for the school to investigate the incident accompanying your heat.” Perhaps this was what Baekhyun was nervous about; he knew the school would question what happened that day. “Where were you on that day when your heat started?”

“Near the science block,” Baekhyun recalled. “I was walking back to my classroom after lab when I started getting uncomfortable.”

“How did you end up in the woods then?” The counsellor asked further. “Were you brought there by the other students?” 

“Oh, no,” Baekhyun felt his cheeks heating up. “I got there myself. I know it was silly of me; I should have headed for the med bay but I wasn’t really thinking right there…” 

“That’s not silly. Your instinct must have driven you to find some place to hide immediately.” 

“Yeah…” Baekhyun smiled awkwardly, “Instinct…” 

“What happened in the woods then?” 

“My memories are a bit fuzzy, but I remember struggling against those guys. Then, Chanyeol appeared and fought them. I think I shifted and--” 

  
  


_“Run, Baekhyun.” The familiar voice in his head kept imploring him to run, but he was feeling so uncomfortable he didn’t feel like moving. Run? Where to?_

_“Come on, Baek, shift and run.” Baekhyun cowered at the dominant growl the black alpha released, his wolf taking over his body in instinct. “Baekhyun, run.” He had moved like the alpha ordered, but it was still not to the alpha’s satisfaction. The alpha had dragged him back by the scruff of his neck, setting him in another direction. The momentary contact made him crave for more, but the alpha was issuing orders to him again. “In that direction, go. Towards the school, Baek. Move!”_

_He didn’t want to go; all he wanted was the alpha. But the alpha was busy fighting off other wolves. The smell of blood filled his sensitive nose, eliciting a piteous whine from him, and though he wanted to stop to nurse the alpha’s wounds, the order drove him to keep moving. He had run, as best as he could, but his speed was slowing down drastically as the heat overtook his body._

_Before long, he had hidden under a bush, panting and whining away at the extreme discomfort in his body. It took a minute for the sandalwood scent of the alpha to hit him and he had pushed his snout towards the alpha, demanding for the alpha to do something about his heat._

_“Baekhyun, no.” The alpha’s mouth closed around the scruff of his neck, dragging him along on the sandy path. “We need to keep moving, Baek. They are coming.”_

_He didn’t understand what the alpha was saying; all he wanted was for the alpha to comfort him, but he was not getting what he needed at all. Baekhyun mewled and whined, struggling against the alpha until a growl froze him. Before he could react, the alpha had crawled under him and lifted him up, carrying him towards the greenhouse._

_The alpha had fiddled with the lock and though the other wolves arrived a minute later with howls and growls, Baekhyun didn’t notice. All he could think of was the alpha, that sandalwood scent, the discomfort in his body, the_ **_need_ ** _for the alpha._

_He had begged the alpha, raising his hips and pushing his backside towards--_

  
  


“Hyun--Baekhyun? Baekhyun,” the counsellor had moved to the chair by his side, patting his shoulder. 

“I--” Baekhyun turned to the counsellor with wide eyes. “Sorry, I just… Sorry. I remembered some stuff.”

“Are you alright?” The counsellor was looking at him with concern. “Did the other students do something to you?” 

Baekhyun frowned, taking two seconds to realise what the counsellor was asking. “No, none of that.” He shook his head. “No, they didn’t get to me. Chanyeol was _there,”_ he said, as though that would explain everything. 

“Okay…” The counsellor pushed Baekhyun’s abandoned cup of tea towards him. “Is there anything else you want to share with me from that day?” 

Baekhyun shook his head, eager to leave the room. He had something to clarify with Chanyeol. “No, can I go already?” 

The counsellor frowned, but stood up nevertheless. “Yes, but if there is anything or if you need any help, come back to me anytime.”

“I will, thank you,” Baekhyun said, walking straight to the door. 

“And Baekhyun,” he paused before the door, turning to look at the counsellor. “I would like you to know that the school has already made the decision to expel the students who attacked you and Chanyeol.” 

“Oh,” Baekhyun froze for a moment, realising that he had forgotten about those guys altogether. He didn’t really care what happened to them at this point of time, even if they were the reason he was in this situation. There were more important things he had to settle with Chanyeol. Giving a hasty bow, Baekhyun left the counselling room. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #HappyChanyeolDay #HBDLOEY

“That was faster than I expected,” Chanyeol said as he neared the alpha. 

Without a word, he grabbed the alpha by the wrist, dragging his best friend down the corridor and down the stairs to the first level. He ignored Chanyeol’s calls and questions on what had happened, anger rising with each step he took as the memories of the happenings in the greenhouse replayed in his head. 

“Baekhyun?” The old nurse called out to him as he stomped into the medical bay, the alpha trailing behind him confusedly.

“Let me borrow your room for a few minutes,” he said without stopping, passing by the row of beds and heading straight into the treatment room. 

Yanking the alpha in, he slammed the door close, spinning on his feet to the frowning alpha.

“What’s wrong, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked and for some reason, the confused expression ticked Baekhyun off. 

“What’s wrong?” Baekhyun reached out his palm, pushing at the alpha’s chest. “You are asking me what’s wrong?!” He pushed and pushed, until the alpha fell back on the examination bed in the corner of the room. “Why did you lie to me?!” 

“Lie?” Chanyeol caught his hand that kept hitting the alpha, “You have to tell me what you are talking about before getting angry at me like this!” 

“The greenhouse,” Baekhyun spat, boiling when realisation shone in Chanyeol’s eyes. “You thought I would never remember?” 

“Baekhyun--” 

“Why did you lie?!” 

“I didn’t lie!” The alpha shouted back at him. 

Baekhyun laughed. “You didn’t lie? You _didn’t_ lie?!” He pulled his arm back. “You said there was no choice! But you managed to get me to the greenhouse and lock the gates!” 

Those huge eyes stared at him, the alpha’s nostrils flaring. He could tell the alpha was furious as well and though it went against his omega instinct to anger his alpha, Baekhyun never backed down from a fight just because the opponent was an alpha. 

“Are you not going to say anything?!” 

“The group was outside and the gates might have given way anytime. At that point of time in that situation, it was the only solution I could think of,” the alpha reasoned. 

“You didn’t think hard enough!” Baekhyun yelled. “And you--why didn’t you tell me I was the one who kept offering up myself to you like a bitch?” 

“What are you even saying, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol stood up, towering over him. “You were in heat.” 

“You said I didn’t give you permission,” Even if the alpha was getting way too close to him, Baekhyun was not going to move. “But I practically begged for you to fuck me!” 

“You were in heat, Baekhyun! That is not permission!” 

“But I was the one who asked for you to fuck me.” 

“And how does that matter?” The step the alpha took forward finally pressured Baekhyun to take a step back. “Tell me, Baekhyun. How does that matter? Does it change your decision now that you know of this?”

“No,” Baekhyun snapped without hesitation. “Not at all. We cannot complete the bonding. But you just fucking made me an idiotic bastard who asked for you to fuck me and then ask for you to break the bond.” 

“You--” Baekhyun would be the worst liar ever if he claimed he did not see the obvious hurt that flashed past the alpha’s face before the alpha’s expression shut down completely. “I guess there is no point for us to continue this conversation then.” 

Before Baekhyun’s brain could process how he should be responding, especially to how he had hurt the alpha, Chanyeol had strode out of the room. “Yah, Park Chanyeol!” 

Baekhyun ran out, only to be caught by the nurse who stood in his way. 

“Sonsaengnim, I don’t have time to talk to you now!” He tried to go past the nurse, who seemed adamant in blocking his path. “Chanyeol!” 

“Let him go, Baekhyun,” the nurse said. “I am sure you have hurt him enough for today.” 

“But Sonsaengnim!” 

“You like him a lot, don’t you?” 

Baekhyun’s anger deflated at the sudden comment. It took him a few seconds to come around. “Of course, he is my best friend.” 

The nurse raised an eyebrow. “You know exactly what I am talking about.” 

“The one I like is Kai! How many times have I--” 

“Even if you never stopped talking about how your ideal alpha is the other boy.” The nurse pulled him by the arm, sitting him down on an empty bed. “Why do you not want to mate with this boy when you obviously want him?” 

Baekhyun sighed, knowing there was no way he was getting out of this. The med bay nurse was his favourite lady in school because of the no-shit attitude she had even as an omega, and he had stuck around the nurse in his free time though the last place anyone wanted to be was the med bay. Not just because they didn’t want to be sick or injured, but that the nurse was a fierce lady that reprimanded them for not taking care of themselves. Almost none dared to fake sickness in front of the nurse just to skip classes in this school. “Now I have no idea where he has run to, Sonsaengnim.” 

“Don’t change the topic, you brat.” The nurse knocked his head with her knuckles, ignoring Baekhyun’s whine. “Why are you asking the boy to just let the cooldown period pass?” 

Baekhyun rubbed the sore spot on his head, pouting at the nurse. “How do you even know that?” 

“Someone was screaming at the top of his lungs that he cannot complete the bonding and my rooms here are obviously not soundproof because who knows whether some mischievous brats would be fucking around in the secluded medbay when they think I’m not around.” 

“Oh.” Baekhyun regretted coming here. It was the first place he thought of that he could have a private conversation with Chanyeol without anyone else overhearing. “I thought they were soundproof.” 

The nurse huffed, raising her hand again. “You have yet to answer my question.”  
  


“Okay, okay!” Baekhyun cowered, hiding his head behind his hands. “He doesn’t like me that way, okay! That’s the reason, satisfied?” 

“No,” the nurse sat down beside him. “With which loose screw in your head did you arrive at that conclusion?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe all of them?” Baekhyun yelped when the evil knuckles reached out again. 

“It seems the boy is willing to take care of you.” The nurse retracted her hand. “Why don’t you give it a try?” 

“He is willing because he is my best friend, okay?” Baekhyun replied, wanting the conversation to end already. He didn’t want to be talking to the nurse about his love issues. “And precisely because of that reason, I cannot take away his chance to mate with someone he really loves.” 

Baekhyun stood up, swallowing the huge lump in his throat. He had already decided; there was no need to cry over it anymore. “I assume you are done with your interrogation. I have an alpha to find.” 

“Baekhyun, that was an utterly poor response to your embarrassment by the way.” The nurse lectured instead. “You do not take it out on others just because you felt embarrassed by your own behavior during your heat.” 

“I know I know!” Baekhyun waved his hand dismissively, earning another knock on his head. “I’m going to find him to apologise, okay!” 

The nurse didn’t stop him this time, though he heard her muttering _‘silly boy’_ as he left the medbay. 

~~

  
  
  
  
  
  


He didn’t manage to find Chanyeol before the reading period ended. The alpha had walked in five minutes after class started, apologising to their teacher and sliding into his seat without even taking a second look at Baekhyun, who had deliberately swapped seats with Kyungsoo so he could sit beside Chanyeol. 

When break came around, the alpha had walked out of the classroom, ignoring Baekhyun’s call. As Kyungsoo had some club matters to settle, Baekhyun ended up at a picnic bench with Jongdae, munching silently on his sandwich. 

“So…” Jongdae started after five minutes of silent eating. “You two had a huge fight hur?” 

“Wow,” Baekhyun said, deadpan. “Was it that obvious?” 

Jongdae rolled his eyes. “And I thought he would have given you the bite by now.” 

“It’s…” Baekhyun swallowed. “...complicated.” Even if he felt bad hiding the truth from Jongdae, he had requested Chanyeol to keep it all a secret from their parents and friends until they can no longer hide it anymore. Nearer to the end of the month, they would then cite incompatibility as their reason for deciding not to complete the mating process, so that their parents and friends wouldn’t have much chance to nag at them. 

“What’s so complicated?” Jongdae tore open the untouched milk carton on the table, pushing it to Baekhyun. “You like him, he likes you. You two have sex and bite each other and that’s it.” 

“Chanyeol doesn’t like me that way,” Baekhyun abandoned his sandwich, reaching out for the milk instead. “And I feel bad for Kyungsoo.” 

“Kyungsoo?” Jongdae frowned. “What has this got to do with Kyungsoo?” 

“Because Kyungsoo likes Chanyeol and Chanyeol likes Kyungsoo?” 

Jongdae threw him an incredulous expression. “Kyungsoo _what?_ ” The tone of the beta’s voice raised by more than an octave. _“Kyungsoo likes Chanyeol? Did he tell you that?”_

“Well, no--” 

“Then how did you know that?”  
  


“Uh,” Baekhyun moved Jongdae’s milk carton away from the beta, attempting to save it from the precarious situation which was an agitated Jongdae. “Okay, but Chanyeol likes Kyungsoo. I’m sure of that. Anddd Chanyeol was the one who helped Kyungsoo through his cooldown incident. Surely Kyungsoo has some special feelings towards him?” 

“Special feelings of course! Gratitude! Brotherly love! But not _mate!”_

“And how do _you_ know?” Baekhyun challenged, getting riled up by Jongdae’s response. 

“Because Kyungsoo told me he likes Kai!” Jongdae exclaimed, then cursing. “Ah, fuck! I’m not supposed to have told you that--ah, whatever! I’m sick of you idiots assuming things here and there by yourself. Kyungsoo likes Kai, okay.” Baekhyun’s eyes widened with each sentence Jongdae said. “And Kim Jongin, Kim Kai has been chasing him, okay! And Kyungsoo has been rejecting his advances because you have been going non-stop about how Kai is the most ideal alpha and how handsome and sexy and cute he is since we got to know of his existence, which is like what, two years ago. And Kyungsoo just didn’t know how to tell you and didn’t want to hurt you by getting together with your favourite alpha. And I thought since Chanyeol finally claimed you, that two idiots can finally be happy together so what I mean is that no, there is absolutely nothing between Chanyeol and Kyungsoo unlike what your jealous omega butt thinks, and you have not a single reason to feel bad for Kyungsoo, okay? Baekhyun. Baekhyun?” 

“Wait--” Baekhyun held up a palm, overwhelmed by the sudden influx of information. “Kai has been chasing Kyungsoo?”

Jongdae nodded. 

“And Kyungsoo likes Kai?” 

The beta nodded again. 

“Why do I not know about that?!” Baekhyun exclaimed, shooting up from the bench. This time, it was Jongdae’s turn to save his milk. “I have never really noticed any special current going on between them?!” 

“Maybe because you were too enamoured of Park Chanyeol and watching him and only him?” Jongdae suggested, causing Baekhyun to yelp louder. 

“No?! Why would you say that!” Baekhyun swung his arm at Jongdae, which the beta deftly avoided. “Chanyeol is just my best friend.” 

“There comes the self-denial again.” Jongdae let out an exaggerated sigh. “Keep on lying to yourself, Baekhyun. How can you just accord everything to friendship when you two are more often than not in this small bubble that no one else could enter?” 

“We are just attuned to each other because we have been friends since young, okay?” 

“Whatever you say, Baekhyun.” Jongdae waved his hand dismissively. “There is no value in you convincing me of that anyway. But Baekhyun,” Jongdae paused, ensuring that he had the omega’s attention before he said, “If Kyungsoo knows that I told you all this, I’m going to make sure I wreck your precious computer so hard you can’t play games anymore, understand?”

Baekhyun snorted. “Kyungsoo is going to kill you for this.” 

  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

The silent treatment from Chanyeol didn't end along with classes as the alpha walked straight out of the classroom with his bag. The text message the alpha dropped him to  _ "take care on the way home"  _ didn't make him feel any better too except eliciting a  _ "bastard"  _ from him. He didn't send that to the alpha though; omega self-preservation instincts still somewhat working and he knew he was the one at fault this time. 

Baekhyun kicked his legs at the air, groaning in frustration at the thought of the petty alpha.

"You should just go find him and apologise." He opened his eyes to find an upside-down Kyungsoo leaning over him. 

Seeing that he was going to get up, the omega moved back, taking a seat beside him on the picnic mat. Kyungsoo passed him a paper bag, which he knew from the smell contained pizza before even looking.

"Not even your favourite pizza can cheer you up?" Kyungsoo asked when he didn't attack the food immediately, simply holding on to the bag.

Baekhyun sighed, turning to the omega. "Why didn't you tell me you like Kai?" 

Kyungsoo's round eyes got even rounder at his question. 

"And the fact that Kai is chasing you?"

"Jong-Jongin--he--"

It was the first time he actually saw Kyungsoo stutter. Kyungsoo was the epitome of elegance, gentleness and confidence for an omega, and it only revealed further how important Kai was to him. 

Baekhyun laughed, slapping the omega's shoulder. "You like him that much hur?"

"Baekhyun, I--" The omega seemed to have recovered his speech ability, but Baekhyun was not going to let Kyungsoo apologise. 

"If you would have told me earlier, you could have mated your Jongin earlier."

A hint of pink tinted the omega's cheek. "We are far from that stage."

"Just to make this clear, Kyungsoo," Baekhyun pulled his slice of pizza out from the bag. "I'm not upset at all. Perhaps just a liiiiiiittle upset you didn't tell me."

"I know," Kyungsoo said. "I couldn't find the right time."

"You know?" Baekhyun looked back at the omega in confusion. "Then why are you rejecting him because of me?"

"Who told you that?" Kyungsoo asked, then raising up a hand to stop Baekhyun from answering. "Must be that big-mouthed beta. Bad enough that he goes around telling others my secret, and now he even adds non-existent details?" Baekhyun could see the fire lit up in Kyungsoo's eyes. Though the omega was gentle most of the time, Kyungsoo could be real scary when he was angry. "That's exactly how all ridiculous rumours start."

Baekhyun gulped, munching at his pizza silently. He wasn't feeling guilty at all for betraying Jongdae,  _ nope,  _ he did promise the beta anyway that Kyungsoo would kill him. "Then why are you not going out with him?"

"I'm… not ready yet."

"I see," Baekhyun responded quietly, then adding in a chirpier tone. "You know, I thought you wanted Chanyeol as your alpha actually."

The omega's eyes widened to an impossible extent again. "Chanyeol is family. So are you; do I look like I would want to mate you?"

Baekhyun paused to contemplate. "Who knows?" He raised a suggestive eyebrow. "Maybe you can't resist my charms."

Instead of laughing at his joke, Kyungsoo gave him the death stare and slapped the back of his head.

"Ow! You're so violent, Kyungsoo!" 

"You deserve it," the omega said coldly, tone then turning soft in an instant. "What about you and Chanyeol then?"

"What about me and him? We are just… taking things slow." Baekhyun lied, pretending to be very interested in his pizza to avoid eye contact with the omega.

"Baekhyun, I know I'm in no position to be asking or advising you on this, but if you would at least hear out someone who has experienced it, I sincerely hope you can consider carefully before deciding not to complete the bond." Kyungsoo put down his food, gazing into the far distance. "I honestly wanted to give up every single moment in that final few days. If it wasn't for my parents, you, Chanyeol and the rest, I wouldn't be here today."

Though his hand was oily from the pizza, he rubbed it on the paper bag, sliding his hand into the omega's. "It's okay, Kyungsoo. You don't have to talk about it. I know."

Kyungsoo shook his head. "You do not know it fully until you experience it. It's not just the pain, the loneliness, the despair." Kyungsoo's hand tightened around his. "It's permanent, Baekhyun. When the bond ripped apart, it ripped away a part of me too." 

Baekhyun shifted closer, swapping hands so he could wrap an arm around the omega's shoulder. It hurt Kyungsoo every time to talk about that alpha and the bond-breaking, but he knew he wouldn't be able to stop the omega this time. Kyungsoo was talking about it because the omega cared about him and Chanyeol deeply. 

"When I'm alone at night… sometimes even when I'm not alone, the emptiness gets to me. It's like a piece of me is missing," Kyungsoo closed his eyes. "And I yearn for that part of me, I yearn for him. As much as I know I should forget and he is far from worthy for me to be acting like this." Kyungsoo met his gaze. "And this is not what saddens me the most, Baek. It's the thought that I wouldn't be able to give all of me to someone who would be my mate for life. I don't know how I can do that for Jongin, as much as I want to."

"Trust me, Soo. You are better off without that part of you," Baekhyun said. "You were such a stubborn idiot."

Kyungsoo laughed, making Baekhyun feel slightly relieved. 

"And you  _ will  _ be giving yourself whole to your future alpha. You," Baekhyun pulled their locked hands up to the omega's chest, pressing them against where the omega's heart was beating, "and all the scars you carry with you. That is what mates are for, isn't it? He accepts all of you, your light, and your darkness."

A solemn smile spread across Kyungsoo's face. Baekhyun knew he had not fully convinced the omega, but they would get there one day. 

"Thanks, Baek," Kyungsoo pushed their hands towards Baekhyun's chest. "What I wanted to tell you though, is to not do something you will regret. Look deep into your heart; is this really what you want?" 

The heavy thumping of his heart failed to give Baekhyun an answer. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol’s parents decided to extend their external stay after learning that the two young ones have yet to complete the mating process. When Chanyeol’s mother dropped by to stock up their fridge and get more clothes, Baekhyun had tried to convince her that it wasn’t necessary. She didn’t listen to Baekhyun though, only telling him that they can take the whole full month if necessary. The contract with one of their tenants’ had ended so the couple had moved from Baekhyun’s parents’ house to the empty unit. 

Baekhyun took another glance at the wall clock, sighing when he realised that ten minutes had barely passed. Time was crawling; even if he had been waiting for Chanyeol for only a few hours, it felt like it had already been a few days. 

Initially, he had been full of drive in preparing dinner for the alpha, wanting to make up to Chanyeol for the childish tantrum he threw in the morning. He had laid out a full table, sitting impatiently at the dining table waiting for the alpha to come home. When the clock ticked nine, his temper got the better of him. He was about to throw the noodles into the bin when he stopped abruptly, lecturing himself for almost wasting food. It wasn’t the food’s fault that the alpha wasn’t coming home for dinner. Besides, he didn’t actually confirm with the alpha whether the latter would be home for dinner. He had packed all the food away into the fridge angrily, not taking a bite himself because his appetite had been missing since morning. Eventually, he had settled on the sofa, staring into space and getting lost in his thoughts. His anger dissipated, leaving him in sadness and loneliness while he waited for the alpha. 

The beeping of the electronic door lock pulled Baekhyun up from the sofa in an instant. He hopped towards the door, which opened to reveal the alpha in his basketball jersey. 

“You’re back!” Baekhyun chirped, trailing after the alpha who walked straight into the house after closing the door. “Have you eaten? Should I heat up some food for you?” 

“I ate already,” Chanyeol answered without looking at him, unpacking his bag to retrieve his school uniform. 

“Are you hungry?” Baekhyun persisted, following the alpha to the laundry room. “It’s almost midnight so your stomach must be empty even if you ate dinner.” 

The alpha threw his uniform into the laundry basket, making his way up to the second floor without giving attention to the lost puppy treading on his heels. Grabbing a fresh set of pyjamas from the closet, Chanyeol spun, side-stepping Baekhyun and heading out to the corridor. 

“Chanyeol, I--” 

The alpha finally paused outside the door of his sister’s room, looking at him. 

“I’m sorry about this morning,” Baekhyun said, lowering his head. 

“There is nothing you need to apologise for,” Chanyeol replied. “Go to bed, Baekhyun. It’s late.” 

His mind went blank hearing the alpha’s reply for moments and he was watching the alpha open the door and stepping into the room when an unknown despair overtook him. Baekhyun caught the wrist of the alpha, whispering in a quavering voice. “Why won’t you even let me apologise?” 

The alpha turned back to him with a sigh. “Like I said, there is nothing you need to apologise for, Baekhyun.”

“But I shouted at you when it’s not your fault,” Baekhyun tried to speak as intelligibly as possible despite the hitches in his breath. “I know you didn’t lie and you tried your best--” 

“No,” the alpha cut him off in an impassive voice. “You were right, Baekhyun. If I thought hard enough, we wouldn’t be in this situation.” 

The alpha’s cold statement struck right at his heart, triggering the tears that he was struggling to hold back. He was right after all; Chanyeol had never thought of wanting him as a mate. Despite how he had seen the truth four years back, he had let Jongdae’s and Kyungsoo’s words get to him, fanning that weak flame that he had been trying so hard to stamp out. He had thought that perhaps he should really give it a chance, talk to the alpha to reconsider things but now, one simple statement from Chanyeol had extinguished the flame. 

He had known this since four years back. What even gave him the confidence to think that the alpha’s feelings might have changed after four years? 

Baekhyun dropped his hand, lowering his face as the tears trickled down his cheeks. He tried to hold back his sobs, but the pain amplifying in his chest was so undeniable he sunk to the floor in a crouch, struggling to muffle his cries against his arm. His cries only turned louder when warm arms wrapped around him, enveloping him in that sandalwood he had come to associate with comfort. Despite how his heart keeps getting wrenched whenever he gets too close to the alpha, he had yearned for that comfort regardless. 

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol muttered against his head, hugging him tighter. “I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault, Baekhyun. I’m sorry.” 

He didn’t know how to respond to the alpha’s apologies except cry further. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chanyeol was brought up as a child with an independent and strong personality, especially after he presented as an alpha. His family was indebted to Junmyeon's father, thus his father had always told him that he needed to be a capable and useful subordinate to the heir of the Kims. Even if he was originally a naive and optimistic boy, Chanyeol has learnt over the years what it meant to be an alpha and a right-hand man to the heir of the richest family in the country. Perhaps he was still far from being there, but he had a fairly good idea of what he was supposed to be. Having been sent to intern at the Kims' businesses every summer since he was thirteen, Chanyeol was street-smart, even if he wasn't as book-smart as his father wanted him to be. 

He had witnessed schemes, deception, betrayal, cruelty,  _ power  _ alongside Junmyeon. And he had learnt to say no, learnt that more often than not, his kind thoughts of  _ that person won't do that right? He's not such a guy, right?  _ would be let down by reality. He learnt the harsh way that to protect himself and those that really mattered to him, he needed to be strong in his stand and not let the  _ "softie",  _ as Baekhyun liked to put it, in him take over. 

Despite all the lessons and experience he had gained, he would always forget it all when he was in front of one omega named Byun Baekhyun. He was weak towards Baekhyun, weakest in front of the omega out of everyone else he loved; forever unable to escape the title of  _ softie  _ when it came to the omega.

Thus, when the omega had broken down in front of him, he had given in an instant, unable to withstand those painful cries resonating down the corridor. Even if the omega was essentially rejecting his claim through those cries, Chanyeol still failed to persist in his pretense of apathy, choosing to sink himself in the pain if he could provide even the slightest hint of comfort to the omega.

He had hugged Baekhyun, lifted the omega onto his lap, whispered a million apologies as the omega wept. When the omega's cries didn't subside after minutes, Chanyeol carried the hiccuping omega to his bedroom, shifting into his wolf form as Baekhyun latched onto him. The alpha had purred, coaxing the omega into calming down and finally drifting off to sleep. 

Chanyeol didn't sleep though, unable to with all the thoughts swimming in his head. He had watched Baekhyun sleep while clutching onto his fur, allowing the omega to use him as a warm pillow. Baekhyun looked angelic asleep, a stark contrast with how he usually looked when awake. 

When Chanyeol was younger, he was told that he was loud and rowdy, even more than Baekhyun. But as they grew up and he was exposed to more and more of the merciless world he had to live in, the omega became the louder one out of them. Though people still get surprised when they come to know of the way Baekhyun behaved even as an omega, Chanyeol wasn't surprised since the start. It was natural to Chanyeol that Baekhyun would present an omega - the seven-year-old Chanyeol didn't understand why the adults were surprised until he grew older and learnt deeper about the stereotypes and expectations of society. 

Baekhyun was loud only when he wanted to lift the atmosphere and make people around him comfortable and happy. The omega was clearly an introvert, choosing to spend time alone in his house instead of joining Chanyeol at gatherings and parties. And despite how some may think Baekhyun was too demanding sometimes, Chanyeol knew the omega was easily contented on many fronts. The only thing that the omega wouldn't rest or give up on was when it came to the omega's weaknesses. Baekhyun hated being a burden to others, thus he would put in a dozen times more effort than others to improve himself. But what was in line with the typical expectations of an omega was Baekhyun never strove to excel so he himself could shine; the omega strove to excel so he could be the best support to the ones he loved.

And that's just one of the many things Chanyeol admired and looked up to the omega for. He was more playful and lazy by nature, but seeing the omega's diligence always motivated him to work harder. He had also learnt tons from the mature omega, including how to overcome the conflict between his  _ softie  _ and the strong alpha he needed to be, and how to maintain his positivity in this unforgiving society. 

That was why he had been convinced since young that Baekhyun was the one meant for him. He didn't know when such a thought occurred to him, but he had never doubted the idea that he must eventually take the omega as his mate, even if he was shy to admit it to others. It was natural to him - Baekhyun complemented him like no one else did, and he couldn't imagine another as his mate aside from the omega.

But what was natural to him didn't seem to be natural for the omega. Chanyeol was utterly shocked when Baekhyun had told him not to fall for the omega at fourteen years of age. He was stunned for five seconds before his alpha pride caught up to him, responding in a way that went entirely against his thoughts. 

He thought it would be a passing thing, that perhaps the omega said it out of embarrassment in front of their friends, but that statement became a habit of the omega.

_ "I know I'm awesome but don't you dare fall for me,"  _ Baekhyun had warned when he had kissed the omega for getting him a signed basketball from his favorite player for his birthday.  _ "Chanyeol, I love you but don't you ever fall for me,"  _ when the omega had held and comforted a crying him that was struggling with his internship. Or that time when Jongdae had teased that they should just get married. Or when Junmyeon casually mentioned that Baekhyun would be the most supportive omega ever to Chanyeol. Or… The many times that Chanyeol wished he could erase from his memories.

Even if he didn’t want to remember them, he couldn’t. Every repeat of that statement drove another nail through his heart into the wooden box locking up his feelings inside. Despite how many hints he had dropped to the omega over the years, Baekhyun had always joked it off or read it as platonic affection, ending with that cursed statement of  _ “don’t you dare fall for me”. _ And because he loved Baekhyun, he could never force the omega to become his mate when the omega hated it that much. 

He truly felt apologetic that he had claimed the omega because he couldn't hold back his lust, had taken the omega without the omega's consent when he knew clearly the omega was vulnerable and not entirely conscious during his heat. But if he was to be entirely honest, the wolf in him was overwhelmed with happiness when he came to realise that Baekhyun was  _ his _ , until the omega had requested to not complete the mating process.

His first thought was  _ no _ of course, but as a softie that never said  _ no _ to Baekhyun, he had given in. He could always pursue the omega again, he had tried to convince himself, though the other half of him didn't believe himself because Baekhyun had never stopped telling him not to fall for the omega.

But he had. A long long time ago, he had already fallen for the omega. Fallen so deep that he thought it was only natural for him to mate Baekhyun instead of anybody else. 

How was he supposed to tell Baekhyun, who seemed so against them having a romantic relationship, that the omega was the only person he wanted to share the rest of his life with?

He didn't know. And he didn't dare to either. What if the omega decided to stay away from him because of his confession? He needed the omega by his side, even if the hurt kept him awake sometimes late at night. 

When the omega had said they cannot complete the mating process without a hint of hesitation, it was akin to stabbing a knife right into his heart. He didn't want to lose his temper at the omega, thus he had stomped out of the medbay, finding a secluded corner to wipe off his pathetic tears.

Perhaps it would be easier to not care and avoid the omega he thought, but his actions only seemed to upset the omega further.

_ So be it then _ .

It was enough that he was hurting; he didn't need to make the omega hurt as well. 

It would just be one month of acting like the omega's alpha but not the omega's alpha, and they would be back to friends, back to  _ normal  _ like Baekhyun said.

Except Chanyeol didn't know what  _ normal  _ was supposed to be.

_ Normal  _ originally meant him and Baekhyun. 

Guess  _ normal  _ meant him and Baekhyun to the omega too, except in an entirely different sense. 

Chanyeol mouthed at the blanket that slid off the omega’s shoulder, finally closing his eyes as he took in a deep breath of cinnamon honey. 

Baekhyun smelled just like his but would perhaps, never be his.

  
  
  
  
  


~~

  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol was making scrambled eggs when a particular omega entered with a loud groan, heading straight towards his unfinished plates of breakfast on the kitchen counter. 

"It's not done yet, Baek," Chanyeol said with amusement in his voice, smiling at the omega who groaned louder and trudged towards him in response. At the tug on his apron, Chanyeol spread his feet wider apart to lower his height, letting the omega’s chin drop heavily on his shoulder. "Why didn't you sleep more?"

"The fwood smells zoo nice," Baekhyun mumbled with his eyes closed, "Hungwry."

"Soon," Chanyeol promised, patting down the omega's bed hair with his free hand as he repeatedly pushed the spatula towards the middle of the pan. "I found the noodles and sauce in the fridge. Did you not have dinner last night?"

“Waus waiting for you,” the omega suddenly perked up in the middle of his statement, nose lifting in the air. Chanyeol watched with a fond gaze as the omega sniffed repeatedly, heading towards the pot of freshly brewed coffee. 

“Sorry, I should have dropped you a message to eat without me,” Chanyeol said as the omega earnestly poured coffee into a mug. 

  
“Nah, I was the one who didn’t ask whether you were joining me for dinner,” Baekhyun answered, happily refilling Chanyeol’s empty coffee mug and bringing both mugs to the dining table. 

“We can finish the food for lunch then,” Chanyeol switched off the stove, nagging at the omega without even having to look. “And no coffee on an empty stomach, Baek. Just wait a while more.” 

“Mmhh…” The omega acknowledged with a lazy hum, back to the sleepyhead barely propping himself up on the table. “I will just smell it…” 

Chanyeol almost laughed aloud when he turned his head after plating the eggs, spotting the omega sticking out a little tongue and licking at the coffee discreetly. Sometimes, the omega behaved more like a dog puppy than a wolf pup. Instead of telling off the omega, Chanyeol continued watching the adorable act as he loaded the frying pan in the sink. 

The  _ ding _ of the toaster caused the omega to retract his tongue immediately, a shifty gaze shooting in the alpha’s direction. Pretending to have not seen the omega’s sneaky action, Chanyeol walked to the toaster silently, retrieving the toast onto the plates. He failed to hide his smile well enough though, because when he turned with the two plates of breakfast, Baekhyun had his eyes narrowed at him with a scrunched nose. 

“What?” Chanyeol asked, blinking his round eyes innocently. 

Baekhyun lifted two fingers to his eyes then towards the alpha, causing the alpha to burst out in laughter. 

“Eat, Baek.” Chanyeol set the two plates and cutlery on the table, striding past the omega’s seat towards the fridge. Grabbing the strawberry jam, he almost bumped into the omega when he turned around. 

Baekhyun snatched the bottle of jam from him, shaking a packet of sugar before stuffing it into his empty hand with a grin. The omega hopped back to the dining table, plopping down on his seat and unscrewing the bottle lid. “How did you know I wanted strawberry jam?” 

Chanyeol sat down beside the omega. “Nobody else in our family takes it.” 

“Then why is it in your fridge?” The omega cheerily spread the jam on his toast. 

“My mom knows you like it,” Chanyeol replied, tearing open the packet of sugar. He wasn’t lying; his mother did know of the omega’s preference for strawberry jam on toast, but he was the one always making sure that there was an unexpired bottle in their fridge in case the omega was to have toast at their house. “And that you have a sweet tooth.” 

“Says the one who drinks his coffee with sugar,” Baekhyun retorted, scooping a spoon of eggs and biting into his toast. “And one packet, Chanyeol. And that’s your second cup. So no more sugar or coffee or sugared coffee for today.” 

“Believe it or not,” Chanyeol paused to munch on his sausage. “I have long cut my coffee intake to at most two cups a day and at most one cup with sugar.” 

“Oh yeah?” Baekhyun’s eyes lit up in mischief. “Good boy,” the omega reached out for his mug of sugared coffee. “But not good enough.” The omega downed his mug by half before he could do anything to stop the omega, blankly watching Baekhyun mix the liquid between the omega’s mug and his mug. The omega then took a sip at his mug, before pushing it back to him with a satisfied smile. 

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol asked. 

“Sharing the sugar,” Baekhyun answered, pointing at his mug. “Try it now. It’s much better.” 

The alpha narrowed his eyes at the naughty omega, corner of his lips lifting into a smirk when he thought of a method for revenge. Taking his untouched toast, he dragged it across the omega’s half-eaten one, stealing the jam on it. 

  
“Yah!” Baekhyun complained, slapping his hand. “What are you doing?” 

Happily biting into the toast, Chanyeol replied. “Sharing the sugar.” 

The alpha burst into laughter at the omega’s grumbles about a mean alpha. 


	8. Chapter 8

It was till they were lazing around comfortably on the sofa did the omega bring up the quarrel they had. 

“I’m sorry about yesterday,” Baekhyun mumbled, playing with the fingers on his left hand lying on the omega’s lap. 

Chanyeol’s right arm wrapped tighter around the omega’s waist. “Baekhyun,” the omega sitting between his legs turned slightly to look at him. “I’m the one who should apologise.” 

The corners of the omega’s lips tugged down further. “No, I was the one who started this fight with you for no good reason. I should be the one--.” 

“I’m sorry for treating you like that yesterday,” Chanyeol interrupted, gazing into those deep brown eyes staring at him. There was an unknown sadness in them, and the thought that he had been the cause of the omega’s unhappiness was unbearable. What was he even thinking claiming the omega like that? He wanted the omega, but he wanted the omega to be happy  _ more.  _ "And I'm really sorry for everything."

For a moment, he thought the omega would argue further given the deep frown, but Baekhyun simply nodded. "Let's take it that we are even since we both apologised."

A smile spread across Chanyeol's face, only to freeze when the omega shrugged out of his hold, turning around with folded legs sliding down the side of his hips. "But I have another question for you, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol's heart thumped.

"Why didn't you tell me Kai likes Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol let out the breath he was holding in at the question, not knowing what he was even nervous about. He didn't used to be this easily intimidated by a serious Baekhyun, but the all-time high tension between them now made him fear the worst. "I--"

"Don't even bother trying to lie. It's impossible that you don't know," Baekhyun narrowed his eyes, posture resembling a pup ready to jump on his first prey, except that he already had Chanyeol trapped under him. 

"I didn't know how to tell you, Baek." Chanyeol rubbed his face. "You have been going on and on non-stop about Jongin since he entered our school and even asked me to introduce you to him. How am I supposed to tell you he likes someone else?"

Baekhyun pouted. "You should have just told me!"

"Fine, my fault again." Chanyeol rolled his eyes. "My fault for not wanting to see you heartbroken."

"I'm not heartbroken," Baekhyun replied, shrugging. "I spoke to Kyungsoo about it. Soo likes Jongin too."

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at how easily the omega was taking this. Their whole pack knew how head over heels Baekhyun was for Jongin, except the dumb alpha himself. To Jongin, Baekhyun was nice to everyone. And it wasn't Chanyeol's place to go telling Jongin that the omega likes him,  _ especially _ when Jongin knows Chanyeol only had eyes for said omega. "You're not upset? Really?"

"Really," Baekhyun nodded firmly, then pouting again. "Maybe just a little upset that nobody bothered to tell me earlier so I can stop appearing so dumb." 

"Okay," Chanyeol took in a deep breath. "Okay. It hasn't been that long since Jongin started chasing Kyungsoo anyway. Less than a month or so."

"Are you trying to comfort me that I was only acting like an idiot for almost a month?"

Chanyeol laughed softly. "No, you weren't acting like an idiot, I assure you. Maybe a little silly, yes, but nope, not an idiot."

"Yah!" Baekhyun twisted his ear, only letting go after Chanyeol shrieked his apologies. 

Rubbing his reddened ear, Chanyeol scanned the omega's expression again. Baekhyun really looked like he wasn't upset, which came as a surprise to the alpha, but he was glad the omega didn't take it negatively. "So you are really okay?"

"Yeah," Baekhyun shrugged again. "I mean, what can I do about it anyway? They like each other." The omega paused, giving him a weird stare. "I thought you would be the one who is upset about it."

Chanyeol blinked. "Me? What do you mean?"

"Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun waved in front of his face. "Hello?? The omega you like?"

"I--me--Kyungsoo?!" Chanyeol spluttered, waving his hands vigorously. "No?! What even gave you that impression?!"

The momentary hope flashed across the omega's eyes so quickly the alpha failed to catch it in his state of bewilderment.

"Well, for one, you held him through his bond breaking," Baekhyun answered. "And you two were tablemates since then."

"I was just helping him as a friend!" Chanyeol defended; he had to clear this up and not give the omega any misunderstandings. "And I didn't want to at first. You were the one who kept asking me to do it!"

"But you did it willingly!"

"That's because you asked me to do it! And Kyungsoo is pack; how can I just leave him to suffer?!"

"Okay," Baekhyun deflated at his shouting, pouting again. "I really thought you two liked each other."

Chanyeol slapped a palm across his forehead. "No way, Baek. You never even asked me about it! Why do you make your own conclusions like that?"

“You two looked good together…” The omega’s voice shrunk with each word at Chanyeol’s glare. “Alright fine! You don’t like Kyungsoo that way! Why are you so worked up for?” 

“Because I don’t want you-- _ anyone _ to get the wrong picture!” Chanyeol answered, feeling the need to add on so the omega won’t throw the favourite phrase at him again. “Jongin would kill me if he thinks I’m pinning on Soo.” 

“Ah, fine,” Baekhyun dropped against his chest, fingers twiddling his shirt as the omega nosed at his neck. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around the omega’s waist, allowing Baekhyun to freely scent him. He was getting comfortable again when the omega’s mumble pulled him back into full alert. “Wish I had an alpha that likes me too…” 

Chanyeol contemplated his response in silence, the internal debate almost driving him crazy. Should he confess? But what if the omega throws the phrase at him and they end up fighting yet again? 

“Baekhyun, are you sure you won’t change your mind?” Chanyeol settled on testing the waters. The omega’s nosing stopped, but Baekhyun didn’t lift his head, simply staying still in the alpha’s hold. When he thought the omega wasn’t going to answer him, he added. “I… want to take care of you for the rest of our lives.” 

The omega slowly detached from him, and his heart skipped a beat when their eyes met. Baekhyun’s gaze was cold,  _ almost lifeless _ , but the omega broke into a mischievous grin in the next moment. “I thought I warned you enough times, Park Chanyeol.  _ Don’t you dare fall for me. _ ” 

Chanyeol withdrew his hands abruptly from the omega’s waist as though they were burnt, breaking their locked gazes. No matter how many times the omega had thrown that phrase at him, he could never grow numb to the pain that would seize his chest. The rejection hurt even more now that he had a claim on the omega, though they had yet to complete the mating process. 

But Chanyeol couldn't let it show on his face or actions at all. Instead, he hid his fists behind his back, digging his nails into his palms as Baekhyun got off him. 

Fortunately, the omega didn't seem to, or perhaps didn't try to observe his response. Instead, Baekhyun pulled at his folded arm, dragging him up from the sofa. “Come on, let’s go study. There’s school tomorrow.” 

“The counsellor gave us another two days off when I phoned her to give us leave for today,” Chanyeol replied, sighing at his own timidity. He could have countered the omega right there - admit that he had indeed fallen for the omega, but Baekhyun was simply too important to him for him to take any risk. 

The omega interpreted his sigh as reluctance to study instead. “No! We are going back to school tomorrow! We already missed one full week of lessons and your lazy ass is going to have a hard time catching up.” 

Chanyeol groaned as the omega kicked his backside playfully, shoving him in the direction of their room. “Taking today off won’t make much difference if we are going back tomorrow.” 

“No,” the omega rejected his proposal immediately. “Kyungsoo just texted me that there is a math quiz on Friday.”   
  


The alpha groaned louder at the news, but finally picked up speed towards the staircase, grateful for any form of distraction now. He was however, sharply yanked back to his sea of struggles when the omega caught up to him, ruffling his hair with a praise of  _ “good boy”. _

Chanyeol feigned indifference with a roll of his eyes as merry giggles of the omega rang beside him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~

  
  
  
  
  


With school and the quiz keeping them busy, they were back to how they were before the omega's heat, mostly. What was different was the additional snuggles they sneaked in during their free time, unable to get enough of each other's scent. 

As they approached the midpoint of the cooldown period, Chanyeol could gradually feel the wolf in him getting frustrated at not being able to mate with the omega fully. He found himself thinking about the omega more often, and it was apparent from how Baekhyun behaved that the omega experienced the need for them to be near each other too. 

After the long week ended with quiz and basketball training (Baekhyun had turned up at his training halfway to watch them), Chanyeol slept for a full twelve hours with the omega in his arms. They eventually got out of bed for brunch, then lazed on the sofa again watching a movie before deciding to head out for the ice cream treat the omega had promised him.

“Here, your shooting star,” Chanyeol reached out immediately for his favorite scoop of ice cream the omega placed on the table, letting out a loud  _ mmmh _ as the treat melted on his tongue. 

“Is it that good?” Baekhyun chuckled, digging into his pink scoop of very berry strawberry. 

“Yes,” Chanyeol shot a grin at the omega. “Taste even better because you bought it for me.” 

"Only because you studied hard for the quiz," the omega answered, hand reaching over. 

Without hesitation, Chanyeol pushed his cup out, allowing the omega to steal his ice cream as he dug his spoon into the omega’s strawberry scoop in exchange. “It’s good, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun answered softly.

Sensing that something was up with the omega, he asked, “Is something wrong?”

When Baekhyun shook his head with a wistful smile, Chanyeol tried to lift the mood with a joke. “Why? Need my scent again? I thought my sweater would be enough, but I don’t mind letting you sit on my lap in public too.” 

The omega snorted, though he brought his hand up to his face, masking the sniff at the overly long sleeve with a rub at his nose. “It’s not that”. 

The mention must have triggered the omega to seek out the scent for comfort, but Chanyeol could tell it was not the scent or any biological needs that was bothering the omega. “Tell me, what is it?” 

Baekhyun dropped his spoon into the cup he barely touched. “I’m thinking about Junmyeon hyung’s birthday party.” 

“It’s just our regular gathering with the pack,” Chanyeol responded as smoothly as he can, avoiding eye contact with the omega. “Why?”

“You know I’m not talking about the gathering, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun replied seriously, and the alpha knew there was no point hiding it further. 

Chanyeol sighed. “How do you even know about it?” He had specially requested Junmyeon to not invite Baekhyun and for everyone to hide it from the omega. 

“Why did you all even try to keep it a secret from me?” Baekhyun questioned in return. 

“Baekhyun, there is no need for you to attend it,” Chanyeol tried to convince the other. “It’s just a networking session Junmyeon hyung’s father wanted him to arrange. Not an actual birthday party.”

“I know,” Baekhyun replied, pausing. “But you are going.” 

“Because I have to. It’s just one evening. I’ll be back before you know it,” Chanyeol reassured though he knew that was not what the omega was concerned about. Despite knowing this was how the omega would react, it still warmed his heart to see the omega worrying for him. He was however, determined not to drag the omega into this since they had decided not to complete the mating process. 

“People will talk,” Baekhyun frowned. “The rumours have already been going on around school.” 

And that was precisely why he didn’t want the omega to be there. Even if the omega being by his side would save him some face (which he didn’t need anyway), the gossiping tongues will talk regardless. Baekhyun didn’t need to listen to those nasty things the others would whisper although they knew clearly that they could be heard. “It won’t be as bad as you think. I’m nothing to them, just Park Chanyeol, not a Kim, not an Oh either.” 

“It’s because you are Park Chanyeol that they will talk!” The omega snapped. “You are not nothing, Chanyeol. They may know you because of Junmyeon hyung but they are interested in you because they see you as both an opportunity and a threat. If you were just a fool, nobody would waste their time on you even if you're Junmyeon hyung himself.”

A smile crept onto the alpha’s face at the omega’s outburst. It wasn't that Chanyeol had an issue with his self-confidence, but he knew that he could not be compared with the rich and powerful heirs or young masters like Junmyeon, Jongin, Sehun or even Minseok. People wouldn’t have bothered with him if not for the position he was assigned beside Junmyeon, but the omega never failed to remind him that the others see him for what he was worth. 

“You’re smiling?!” Baekhyun shouted at him in incredulity, then lowering his voice when gazes shot in their direction. “This is not funny, Chanyeol.” 

“And it’s not that serious either, Baek,” the alpha tried to reassure again. “It will be alright.”

“Look,” Baekhyun placed his hands on the table, leaning forward, “if you turned up at a formal party without a companion when our scents are obviously intermingled, then even those who don’t know about me will start speculating that you are just waiting for the cooldown period to end. And as much as you can claim that it was you who didn’t want me, those idiots are going to twist it the other way round anyway to hit a low blow to your pride and reputation.”

Chanyeol tried to hold back the smile that wanted to crawl back to his face again. “I don’t really care about them or what they think of me actually. Whoever needs me or the Kim Corporation would still find their way to me.” 

The omega picked another argument instead. “But our families and friends will know that we have already decided on this. We won’t be able to keep it a secret till the end.” 

“Then we won’t,” Chanyeol countered easily. “They are bound to know soon anyway as each day passes.” 

“But--” 

“No, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol cut the omega off, speaking with finality in his tone. “I’m not bringing you to the party and you will not be showing up at the party yourself either. I will ask Junmyeon hyung to get his bodyguards to send you back immediately once they spot you if I have to.” 

The crease in the omega’s forehead deepened, but Chanyeol could see the fight leaving the omega who slowly sat back in his chair. The alpha thought the omega's next line was however, truly a low blow compared to irritating rumours. "I just want to do at least this for you…"

Chanyeol released a heavy breath, pushing the pink melting ice cream towards the omega. “I know, but it’s really okay. I rather you not be there.” 

The omega didn’t answer him, picking up the cup of ice cream without another word.

They ate in silence, with Chanyeol speeding up as the silence dragged longer. Seeing the omega brood was making him gloomy as well, and he excused himself to the washroom with the omega barely responding to him. He kept debating internally on the trip to the washroom, having to convince himself repeatedly that the omega would be better off staying home. When he exited the washroom though, the sight of the despondent omega swirling the cup of melted ice cream overthrew all his reasoning. 

Chanyeol marched to the counter, purchasing another cup of ice cream. When he arrived back at the table, the omega was still playing with the sad cup of liquid, lips pursed into a slight pout. The alpha sighed aloud, setting the new cup of ice cream loudly on the table. 

Baekhyun’s eyes brightened at the scoop of apple mint, then finally shifting to him for the first time in ten minutes. 

“Fine,” Chanyeol said, “But on one condition.” 

He could tell the omega was trying to hold back a smile while waiting for him to drop the requirement. 

“When I can’t be beside you, you have to stick to Jongdae and Kyungsoo.” 

“Okay! I will--” 

“At all times, Baekhyun,” he stressed, planting his hands down on the chair’s armrest and caging the omega in. “You cannot be without any of our pack for a single moment.”

“Okay--” 

“Actually, scrap that,” Chanyeol cut the omega’s ready promise off again. “You cannot be alone or with Kyungsoo only. Make sure Jongdae is with you two or stay with even Yixing hyung if he’s attending.” 

The omega jumped out of his seat, hugging and burying his face into the alpha’s neck. “Okay! Okay, I promise. I will be with Jongdae and Kyungsoo every single moment when you are busy.”

Chanyeol sighed as all that can possibly go wrong ran past his mind, immediately regretting his decision. 

_ Fucking softie he was.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be taking a break next week as I'm really busy this year-end. ;_; thank you for staying with this fic even though the updates are slow.  
> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone in advance! May 2021 be a year filled with happiness and success for you! :) See you all in 2021.


End file.
